justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
|artist = (The Sunlight Shakers) |nogm = 2 (2018) 5 (2017) |year = 1960 |pictos = 77 (2018) |mode = Duet |mc = 2017 1A: Light Blue 1B: Cobalt Blue 2A: Ochre-Brownish 2B: Brown |dg = / (2018) / (2017) |pc = Brown/Red Berry (2018) / (2017) |gc = Green/Blue (2018) Orange/Blue (2017) |nowc = ItsyBitsy (2017) ItsyBitsyRetake (2018)File:8bitretake proof.png |perf = Aurélie Sériné (2017 P1; 2018 P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=1m38s}}"Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" by (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) was going to be featured on , but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The track appears on with a different routine and with its name shortened to "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie".File:Itsybitsyretake menu.pnghttps://www.youtube.com/v/qeDNrufDZLk Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 2018= P1 P1 is an orange . It wears a black and white striped shirt and a pair of yellow boots. P2 P2 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt made out of seashells. ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 1.png|P1 ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 2.png|P2 |-|Just Dance 2017= P1 P1 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt made out of seashells. P2 P2 is a pink starfish. She has a small yellow polka-dotted bikini, the namesake of the song. She also wears a bright blue head bow. Itsybitsy_coach_1.png|P1 Itsybitsy_coach_2.png|P2 Background During the chorus, it changes to an ocean background containing seahorses, coral, and singing clams. During the verses, the background moves to a beach with palm trees, umbrellas, beach towels, and crabs playing with a beach ball. Gold Moves Just Dance 2018= There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Both Gold Moves: *'P1': bend your left arm at a right angle and stretch your right arm out. *'P2': put your left hand on P1 s right shoulder and raise both your right arm and leg. Itsybitsyretake jd2018 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Itsybitsyretake jd2018 gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game |-|Just Dance 2017= There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: *'P1', Raise your left arm and puts your right hand on P2 s left arm *'P2', Stretch your left arm out and raise and bend your right arm at 45°. Gold Move 5: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1', Put your right arm down and your left hand near your mouth, as if you are shouting. *'P2', Stretch your left arm out and and bend your right arm at a right angle. Itsybitsy jd2017 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 Itsybitsy jd2017 gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' is the sixth song in the series to be performed by The Sunlight Shakers. *The title for the official US teaser is credited as "Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini". **Additionally, the title is shortened to "Polka Dot Bikini" in the US thumbnail and to "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie" in the UK videos thumbnail. *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' is the fourth song to have been scrapped from a former game to later be added to a future game, after We Can’t Stop, You Never Can Tell, and Copacabana. It is followed by In The Hall Of The Pixel King. **However, it is the first song to have its choreography changed entirely. * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini has the longest title in the main series, with 41 letters. * The lyrics are divided into much shorter lines than in other songs. No line is more than five words long. *For an unknown reason, the Gold Move pictogram is styled like a solo pictogram rather than a duet one; it is slightly larger than all the other pictograms, and it is the same color as solo Gold Move pictograms for both dancers. **This is the only duet post- where this happens. *One of the pictograms for P1 is more saturated than the others. * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum version), were originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. ** In addition, a beta pose can be found for the dancers in the unreleased Kids Mode square. :See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini *In the gameplay and menu square, the starfish is pink, but the avatar is red. *In the files of the game, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini does not have an artist credited for the cover; instead, it says "TBD" (to be determined), which suggests that the routine was scrapped in very early development. Gallery Game Files Itsybitsysqu.png|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' (Beta) ItsyBitsyRetake Cover Generic.jpg|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' ( ) Itsybitsyretake cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) ItsyBitsy Cover AlbumCoach.png>Beta album coach Itsybitsyretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach ItsyBitsy banner bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner itsybitsyretake_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) SE8E41_b8607912_14.png| album bkg (7th gen) Itsybitsy p2 ava.png|Beta avatar Itsybitsyretake p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Itsybitsyretake p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Itsybitsyretake pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots Itsybitsyretake menu.png|'' '' on the menu itsybitsyretake load.png|Loading screen itsybitsyretake coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Behind The Scenes Itsybitsyretake bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Promotional Images Itsybitsy teaser.jpg|Teaser 11. ITSY BITSY 303024.jpg Others Itsybitsy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Itsybitsy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Audio Brian Hyland "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (US) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Modded Gameplay) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2017 (Preview) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Covered Category:Leaked Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode